Sweet Home Storybrooke
by justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma Swan is a detective for the NYPD and is doing quite well for herself. Her friends keep encouraging her to find Mr. Right and she always has an excuse. Finally, she decides to go back and confront the biggest one: her husband. Can she finally convince him to sign the papers? Or will they find love once again?
1. Conditions

This story is based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama, to a certain extent. I have removed Andrew's character, for a few reasons. One, in the movie he was meant to be a good guy who just wasn't "the one" and I couldn't really find anyone to fit that. Two, cheating storylines are not really something I like to write about. So anyway, not sure how long this will actually be. Swanfire is endgame though, don't worry. =)

* * *

 **1998**

Emma giggled as she ran through the sand on the beach, Neal following closely behind her. It was pouring rain and they were trying to get back to her parents' house for shelter.

"Answer the question!" He called out after her.

"No!"

"No, you won't marry me or no you won't answer the question?"

Emma came to a stop once they reached a safe spot under a tree. "Neal, I'm 10 years old! I have too much to live for."

Neal laughed, moving closer to her so he could try to shield both of their heads with his sweatshirt hood. Emma moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around her best friend. She couldn't remember a time that Neal Cassidy hadn't been in her life. Their parents had been best friends and after Neal's mother took off, Mary Margaret had babysat for Neal while Vincent worked. They explored all over together, which had lead them to the beach that day.

"Why do you want to marry me, anyway?" She asked.

That clever smile spread across his face. "So I can kiss you anytime I want."

Emma's eyes widened a bit as he leaned in, kissing her.

 **Present Day**

"Swan!" Emma was pulled out of her thoughts, causing her to look up at her boss, Ursula. "You finish up that paperwork?"

"Yes," Emma handed them over and watched her review them. "You working the late shift tonight?"

"Oh you know me," Ursula replied, looking up with a small smile. "What about you? Any big plans once you get off?"

"Getting drinks with friends, then I have a date with Netflix."

"Isn't it about time you have a date with I don't know, a man?" She asked. "Or a woman, I don't care."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go make sure Santiago is prepared for his shift before I go." She got up and headed to the door.

"Hit a sore spot?" Ursula called after her, but Emma didn't bother to respond.

Later that night, she headed back to her apartment to quickly change into her red dress. She shook her curls out of its ponytail and reapplied her makeup before looking longingly at her sweats. How she wished she could just curl up in those right then and there. However, Regina and Elsa had been bugging her for weeks to go out. They weren't going to let up until she actually showed.

The restaurant was a quick walk from Emma's apartment for once. She would never get over how big the tiny island actually was. Everywhere seemed to be a subway or taxi ride away. It was quite the contrast to the small town that she grew up in. That reminded her of a call she had to make to her lawyer, again. She just hoped it wouldn't be yet another waste of money.

When she walked inside, she spotted her friends sitting in a booth in the back. She gave them each a hug before sliding in next to Elsa.

"I thought that Merida was going to be coming?" Emma asked her.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I've realized she is not worth my time."

"So, we're all single again," Emma smiled. "I'll drink to that. Do we have drinks?"

"I put in your order, the usual," Regina replied, wrinkling her nose. "How you like beer, I don't know."

Emma smirked. "Better than those margaritas you down. The sugar alone gives me a headache."

"Enough drink talk, let's talk men." She looked Emma up and down. "I think I found someone for you."

Emma let out a long sigh. "I told you that I'm not interested in being set up."

"Emma, how long have I known you?"

"Too long." Regina fixed her with a look. "6 years."

"Exactly. During that time, I have watched you go from a lowly rookie, to somehow detective at only 28. But also during that time, I have never seen you date."

"I'm just…focusing on my career right now," Emma lied.

"A career won't keep you warm at night," Elsa piped up.

"Coming from the woman who just lost another potential girlfriend."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I hate to say it, but Regina's right. You refuse to let us set you up and never want to say why. Do you not trust our abilities?"

"Of course not."

Emma hated lying to her two best friends. It seemed so strange doing so. Over the years, they had confided in each other about everything, but she had one secret that they could never know. It wasn't like she had any control over it. She had spent the past 9 years doing all she could to be able to say the words. The story was too complicated without them.

She wanted to move on, she wanted to be over all of it. She was done talking back and forth with her lawyer on the phone. It was time to face everything head on. She had some vacation time saved up and she was going to use it.

 **10 Years Ago**

Emma sat on Neal's floor, the two of them staring at the pregnancy test that was in her hand. She felt as though she was going to be sick.

"What do I need a condom for, Emma?" She mimicked Neal. "No one gets pregnant on their frist try!"

"That's what I thought," Neal mumbled in response, his eyes as wide as a fish bowl's.

"What are we going to do?" Emma suddenly paled. "Oh God, our parents are going to kill us."

"Maybe we could get Belle to calm them down," he offered.

"That is if she doesn't kill me."

"She wouldn't kill you." He slipped his hand into hers. "We can do this."

Emma met his eyes. "How can you say that? We're only 18! What about all our plans? Tallahassee?"

"We can still go," Neal insisted. "The baby will just be part of the adventure."

Emma stared into his eyes, trying to figure out how he was so freakishly calm. Their lives were over, all because of one late night in the back of her bug. She wasn't sure if she could do this so young, how could she be a good mother? Yet, Neal seemed to think they could do it.

"We could get married," he added. "We could be a real family. You, me and the kid."

Tears came to Emma's eyes at the thought of it. Their families had always considered themselves one, this could make it official. Maybe he was right, maybe this could be an adventure. She watched as Neal fidgeted with his key ring, pulling off the swan keychain that hung off the ring. He clipped it onto the necklace around her neck.

"One day, I'll get you a real ring, I promise. What do you say?"

Emma leaned in, kissing him, feeling as though she were walking on air.

 **In The Present**

Emma pulled her bug off the highway and drove into town. Everything looked exactly the same, almost as if it had been frozen once she left. Granny's Diner still had those broken shutters and Gold's Pawnshop was as pristine as ever. The library, the very one she had spent so many hours not studying, was open to the public. She could've stopped in and said hi to all she knew, but just kept driving straight to Mal's office.

Storybrooke was a small town. It was why she and Neal had spoken so much about escaping it in the first place. As a result, there was only one doctor's and two lawyer's office. Neal's father, Vincent Gold (he insisted the name was more professional than Cassidy) was one and Emma didn't feel she could use him for obvious reasons. The only other choice was her other childhood best friend's mother, Mallory Page.

She parked her car out front and headed inside, signing in with the secretary. A few minutes later, the door opened and Mal walked out, a smile on her face.

"Emma Cassidy, it's been far too long," she said, leading her into the office.

Emma gave her a quick hug. "It's actually Emma Swan, now."

"Right, right, of course." Together, the two settled down at her desk. "So, the papers are pretty standard, what we agreed upon." She settled them onto the table.

"I don't want anything from him. Just a signature," Emma repeated for what she felt was the millionth time over the past few years.

"I'm aware. I contacted Mr. Cassidy, but he never showed."

Emma let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course he didn't. Does he still live at the old house?" Mal nodded, so she snatched the papers and stuffed it into her purse. "Thank you, Mal."

"Where are you headed?"

"Home, I guess."

It was another 10 minutes before she was in front of the house she had lived in for almost a year. It was one of Gold's many properties and he had been kind enough to rent it to them for cheap. It was a simple white farmhouse, with just no acreage. Clearly, he had kept it up over the years, the porch railing that she nearly broke had been fixed. She got out of her bug and put her hands on her hips. It was only there she noticed a basset hound was sitting on the porch, which confused her. When she moved out, their golden retriever, Eeyore, had been there. Upon seeing her, the dog began barking like crazy. That got the door to open and out stepped Neal.

He had changed a lot over the years, yet seemed the same. His hair was a lot shorter and not as curly, though he had more facial hair. He was wearing a grey hoodie and beat up jeans.

He turned to the dog, ruffling his fur. "Shut up, Brian," he said before turning to the woman standing in front of the bug, not recognizing her at first. "Can I help you out, ma'am?"

"You can start by getting your stubborn ass down here and giving me a divorce," she replied, her hands going on her hips.

The cunning smile that had been on his face dropped and his eyes widened. Emma sighed, walking closer to the house.

"Come on Neal, I mean it. No more playing around. Let's just finish this, I have a life to get back to." She started digging through her bag to get the papers.

Neal continued to stare at her for a moment, before snapping out of it and that smile coming back. "You're kidding me, right?"

"No," Emma replied with an eye roll and finally found the papers. She pulled them out and held them towards him. "Look, they even have these idiot proof tabs that show you where to sign. There's one copy for each of us and then each of our lawyers. You can call your dad to come over here to look it over for you if you want, but they're easy. Neither of us get anything from the other, this'll just be over."

Neal just continued to stare at her like she was crazy, so she threw her hands up in the air.

"What? Speak!" That caused the dog to start barking again.

"You come here, after 9 years, with not even a hello." He walked down the steps towards her. Not a _Hi honey, looking good. How's the family?_ "

Emma scoffed at that. "I'm supposed to tell you that you look good?"

Though the honest truth was, she did think that he looked good. He always did, no matter what he was wearing. That smile was the whole reason she fell in love with him in the first place. She had to remind herself why she was there, why she had come to this choice in the first place.

"Is that the kind of manners that teach you down wherever the hell you've been?"

"You know where I've been and don't even pretend like you miss me. I'm just sick and tired of these games! I have a lawyer, who charges me a bunch of money every time you send these things back."

"Well, maybe your dad should've been a lawyer," he replied with a smirk.

It took all Emma had not to scream. Neal turned around and headed back up the porch towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following him up the steps. "Can we just do this? Sign the papers, please, so I can go home!"

Neal spun back around, clearly getting a little pissed. "What do you know about home? I bet your parents don't even know you're in town."

Emma's eyes narrowed. "That is my business."

"I'll tell you one thing, they're the only family you've got. Go and see them, then we'll talk."

Emma shut her eyes and punched the railing in frustration. "Neal! The only reason why you won't sign them is because I want you to!"

"That's not true!"

Before Emma could respond, a squad car pulled up onto the property. The door opened and Graham stepped out, dressed head to toe in sheriff wear. Emma's mouth dropped open.

"Graham?"

A smile spread across his face. "Hey Em," he said, walking up the property and giving her a hug.

"What are you doing in the sheriff's car?"

"Being the sheriff."

"No way."

"Can we wrap up this little reunion?" Neal asked. "Graham, maybe do your job for once and get Emma out of here."

"Breaking and entering?" Graham asked with a smirk. "Seems like old times."

"More like trespassing. She won't leave."

Graham grew a little serious, looking over at Emma. "Emma, this isn't your house anymore, if he doesn't want you on his property, you have to go."

"If you get him to sign the papers, I will let you run me out of town," Emma told him.

Graham looked at her confused until she reached into her bag, pulling out the divorce papers again. He studied them and then looked over at Neal.

"You two are still married?" He asked. Neal let out a sigh and nodded. "I thought you said you took care of it."

"I did."

"No, he didn't," Emma butted in.

Graham shrugged. "Well, if you two are still married, then this is still her house. As I recall, it was a wedding present." Neal folded his arms over his chest as Emma smiled triumphantly. "You know, I don't have a childhood memory that doesn't include you two in it. Remember that time we were partying by the lake and I almost ended up with second degree burns from the fireworks?"

"Graham, memory lane is closed," Neal told him, firmly.

Graham sighed, shaking his head. "You two are idiots. I never understood why it was you broke up."

That caused the smile to leave Emma's face and for her to look away, Neal doing the same.

"You two have a lot of catching up to do, so I'll leave you two it. I only stopped by because I could hear your yelling all the way down the block, wanted to make sure Neal was okay." He turned to Emma and gave her a grin. "Good to see you, Emma. Hope you stick around for awhile."

The two watched Graham head back to his car and drive away. Emma looked back at Neal, who just headed further towards the door with his dog following him.

"Neal, come on," Emma felt herself nearly whining at that point. "Just sign the papers."

"You can be a fly in my ear all you want," he told her, not turning back to face her. "I told you my conditions before we talk." The door shut behind him and she let out a long, exasperated sigh before checking her watch. 3 o'clock on a Saturday. Both of her parents were sure to be home.

* * *

The story will flash back and forth between what happened to Neal and Emma and the present. I know this first chapter was short, but I wanted to give an introduction to them. Let me know what you want to see and I hope to have the next chapter up soon, which will include Neal's P.O.V. As always, tell me what you think. Until next time, friends. =)


	2. Parents' Perspective

This chapter is pretty short, but I just wanted to introduce you to Rumbelle and Snowing's part in this story. I know that in the movie, the husband only had a single parent, but come on. Who doesn't want to see Rumbelle try to knock some sense into Swanfire? In this chapter, we really see more of the mistakes that Neal made in their marriage.

* * *

Neal walked up the steps of his father's house, letting himself in. He peeked his head into the living room, finding Gideon glued to the T.V. That was nothing new. Turning on his heel, he headed straight for the kitchen, where his father and Belle were drinking tea. Gold looked up and didn't even bother to smile when he saw the look on his face.

"I'm assuming she showed up at the house?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to tell you, son. I warned you that Mal called."

Neal sighed, sliding into the chair beside Belle. She was giving him that look, the one he always hated. It meant she was just dying to say something.

"Out with it," he said.

Belle smiled. "What did you expect to happen? You've refused to sign these papers for the past few years."

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Both of yours. Emma may have skipped town, but let's not pretend that you were exactly innocent in the whole ordeal."

He chewed on his bottom lip, hating that she was right. The truth was, when Emma found out she was pregnant, he was scared. Everything just seemed to be happening so damn fast. The night before their wedding, they each went out with their friends. Since Emma was pregnant, she couldn't drink, so Ruby dragged the group to Granny's. Neal had gone out with August and Graham, who just kept giving him beer after beer. He knew he should've stopped after a while, but he couldn't.

He woke up on his wedding day with a pounding headache and dry mouth. His phone was exploding with calls from his father. The ceremony would be starting in less than an hour and neither him nor his groomsmen were showered or in their tuxes. They did their best to sober up, they really did. But when Emma walked down the aisle on her father's arm, she found a still pretty hungover groom standing at the altar. He was pretty surprised she went through with all of it.

He made it through the vows and exchanging of the rings that her mother had given them. As soon as they walked out of the church, he was throwing up in the bushes beside it. Emma just watched in shock. When Neal looked up, he was face to face with Belle, whom he had never seen so disappointed. He was too ill to even go to the reception, so he just headed back to the house to sleep it off.

The next day, he apologized to Emma. He begged for forgiveness and she gave it to him. She said she knew he barely drank and it was a mistake, that a wedding wasn't a big deal. Things were great for the next few months.

Until everything went pear shaped. Emma spent days in bed, Neal went and got drunk. It took a lot for him to admit he had a problem and to head to AA. Emma didn't even seem to notice what was going on. After he got his 90 day chip, he headed home and found all of her stuff gone.

"What am I going to do?" He asked.

"Well, you could just do as she asked and sign them."

Neal bit his lip. "Divorce is so final."

"I had one, it lead me to Belle." Gold grinned as he wrapped an arm around his wife, who leaned into him.

"Papa, you and Milah definitely weren't meant to be. Emma and me…I guess I always thought…I don't know."

"Yes you do."

He sighed. "Maybe that if she ever came home, it'd be to work things out. Not to shove divorce papers in my face."

"I'll give you the same advice I did the day she left," Gold said, growing serious once again. "You can only fight for someone who's willing to get in the ring with you. If Emma's not, then maybe it's time to let her go."

Neal's eyes went down to his wedding band, the one he hadn't removed once in 10 years. Could his father actually be right? He didn't want him to be.

* * *

Emma stepped out of her bug and pushed her hair out of her face. The house looked the same as ever. It had never been glamorous and growing up, she had been okay with that. Her mom taught 4th grade at the elementary school and her father owned the pet store downtown. It meant there were always a million animals running about. Now, though, it didn't seem like any were around.

She headed up the porch and used her old key to open the door. From the living room, she could hear football blaring on the T.V and there was the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen.

"Anyone home?" She called out.

The T.V was suddenly muted and any movement in the kitchen halted. Slowly, her parents made their way out of their respective rooms. Mary Margaret's eyes widened as a smile spread across her face.

"Well, I'll be." She ran over to Emma, throwing her arms around her, hugging her tight. "Emma!"

"Hey Mom," she mumbled, barely being able to breathe in the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret just barely pulled off so her husband could give their only child a squeeze.

"Just visiting, you know." Emma smiled over at her dad. "Hey, Daddy."

"Hey princess," he matched her smile, the one that he claimed to be a family trait.

"You look so skinny, do you not eat in New York?" Mary Margaret asked, putting a hand on her daughter's arm.

Emma sighed. She loved her parents, very much. However, since she was an only child, they tended to fuss over her and worry too much. She wasn't sure how they had lasted with her being in New York over the years.

"I eat, I promise."

"It's been a few weeks since your last call," Mary Margaret lead them into the living room. "What brings on this surprise visit?"

"Well, I had some business to take care of."

"Business." David settled into his chair. "Like Neal?"

Mary Margaret raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I see how it is. Neal, then home."

"It's not like that," Emma tried to lie, even though there was no use. "Look, I'm here now, isn't that good?"

"It's more than good, it's great. Your room's just how you left it."

"She wouldn't let me turn it into a man cave," David teased with a wink.

"This whole house is your man cave." Mary Margaret swatted his chest and sat on the arm of his chair.

David grinned, kissing her cheek. "Like the new chair, Em? Your mom got it for me the Christmas before last."

Emma folded her arms over her chest. "Oh, you mean the one where you two were supposed to come visit me?"

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a look. This was a conversation they had had with Emma several times over the past few years.

"I told you, it just wasn't a good time," Mary Margaret tried to explain. "Your dad had just gotten that surgery…let me get you those tickets." She got up, heading to her desk.

David tried to break the awkward silence a bit. "Neal tell you he's thinking about getting one of these?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "No, he didn't."

"He's doing quite well, he's definitely going places."

"Once upon a time, you were going places too," Mary Margaret called from her spot. She walked back over, putting the tickets in Emma's hand. "There you go."

"These tickets were a gift, I'd rather you just use them." When her parents just retook their positions, looking away, Emma stuffed them into her bag. "I don't understand how you can't make time to visit your only daughter."

"The door swings both ways," Mary Margaret replied, softly. "And don't even get me started on the things I don't understand."

Emma knew her mother was right. She knew that Neal wasn't the only person she had hurt when she skipped town. She hadn't even called her parents for months after she left. She was just afraid of them trying to talk her into coming home. Then they invited her to visit time and time again, only for her to be "too busy" (aka, she didn't want to run into Neal). So, maybe they had a point. Maybe the three of them had acted childish over the years.

"Mom, your dream for me was to get out of this place and be somebody."

Mary Margaret sighed. "Emma…I just want you to be happy."

"Well, I am. I have a great job and an amazing apartment, and as soon as I get Neal to sign these damn papers, I'm getting back to it."

She could see the hurt go across their faces, which she hadn't intended. She let out a long sigh. Nothing was coming out how she wanted it to.

"It's been a long drive, I'm just going to go lay down."

Emma headed down the hall to her childhood bedroom and shut the door behind her. Her mother was right, it was exactly how she left it when she moved out of there to go live with Neal. Posters from her favorite bands hung on the walls, softball and soccer trophies lined the shelves. There were tons of pictures from her teen years on a bulletin board.

She set her suitcase on the floor and headed to her jewelry box. Emma had never been one for jewelry, but she had a few necklaces that had once been her trademark. Sifting through it, she came across the chain that held the swan keychain. She could still remember the day she hid it in there. It was the one when she decided she was going to New York. She hadn't wanted to bring it with her, but couldn't bring herself to throw it away, so she snuck into her parents' house to hide it.

Emma lifted it from the box and stared down at it. Most girls got a diamond ring when they got engaged, she got a keychain. At the time, it had seemed unique, romantic. She was less likely to lose a keychain than she was a diamond ring. Next to the necklace was the wedding band her mother had given her. It had once belonged to her grandmother. Picking it up out of the box, she traced the design around it.

Maybe she had been rash when she left, maybe they could've talked it out. Maybe…

No. It had been too long. It was time for both of them to just move on, once and for all.

* * *

Emma and Neal are both idiots. Next chapter, we'll get a chance to see Drunk!Emma. Let me know what you think and what you want to see in future chapters. =)


	3. Flashbacks

I need to write an actual chapter for this. In the meantime, here's a flashback for this series, based on a prompt I got from swanfireheart: "We could get arrested for this."

* * *

Neal started digging around through the junk drawer, trying to find his keys. He promised Graham and a few of the guys he'd meet them at the Rabbit Hole for pool. He tried to avoid the bar as much as possible so he could stay sober, but he knew he'd be okay. Just as he was about to grab them, he came across an old polaroid, turned over. Slowly, he flipped it over and his heart skipped a beat.

There on the flimsy, fading picture was him and Emma, they were about 10-years-old, a raggedy old cat in their arms, beaming proudly. He had almost forgotten that it was in there. After Emma took off, he couldn't bring himself to get rid of the pictures, so he hid them around the home, in places he'd probably never be able to find.

The picture, combined with Emma's sudden appearance in town brought him back to how they got the cat in the first place…

 **18 Years Ago**

Emma carefully reached a hand through the ripped screen door, feeling around for the handle and pushing it open. Neal snuck in behind her, his eyes darting around.

"We could get arrested for this," he whispered.

"Not if you keep your trap shut," Emma whispered back. "Now come on, let's find the cat and go."

Neal sighed, following behind his best friend. They snuck past drunk old Moe French, into the back of the house. It had been made clear to him that he abused the old cat and was neglecting him, Emma was having none of that. All creatures, big or small, deserved to be treated with respect. So, she had talked Neal into stealing the cat with her. After all, his papa had said that he could get a pet.

Going into the bedroom, they found Socks leaning against the bed, mewing a bit. Emma reached into her backpack and pulled out a Ziploc bag of tuna that she had brought along with her. Opening it up, she offered it out to the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty," she said. Hesitantly, the mangy ball of grey fur came closer to them, dipping his head in the bag to eat. "There we go, you can have more of that, if you just come with us."

Socks followed them out of the room and they snuck carefully through the living room to get back out the door. Neal gathered socks into his arms, opened the door and they took off like a shot. Emma giggled, grabbing Neal's hand as they ran.

"You're crazy, Emma!" He shouted once they were far away from the house.

"Yeah, well you're my best friend, so what does that say about you?"

"Point."

To their surprise, Socks stayed in Neal's arms the way back to his house. Gold was up in bed, unaware that the friends had snuck out of the house. Neal settled Socks onto a blanket in his room and they laid on either side of him. They got him some more food along with water and watched him gobble it all up.

"At least Mr. French can never hurt him again," Emma said.

"You don't think he'll go looking for him?" Neal asked.

"I see Socks wondering around all the time, he never cares." She scoffed. "Socks only went back because he knew it as home." She scratched the cat behind the ears. "This is your new home."

"My dad probably won't let me keep him."

"I'll talk him into it."

Neal snorted. "Yeah right."

"I talked you into saving him, didn't I?"

"Suppose you did. Bossy."

"Shut up." Emma shoved him, but stayed smiling. "We're gonna be friends forever, right Bae?"

"Of course. How else are we supposed to get married when we're older?"

 **In The Present**

Neal stared at the picture a few minutes longer. He could still remember the following day, Gold discovering the cat and Emma doing her best to just let Neal keep him. In the end, Gold did end up talking to Moe, who said if they wanted the cat so bad, they could keep him.

What he wouldn't give to go back to those days, to be a naïve kid, saving the world with his best friend. He wondered what would've happened if Emma hadn't gotten pregnant their senior year, if they would've found another way to make it.

"Probably not," he mumbled to himself.

He went to tear the picture up, but then stopped himself. Instead, he slid it back into the drawer and walked out of the house.


End file.
